yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters Bitron-JP-Anime-VR.png | Bitron NeotheMagicSwordsman-JP-Anime-VR.png | Neo the Magic Swordsman Digitron-JP-Anime-VR.png | Digitron MysteryShellDragon-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Mystery Shell Dragon Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Baby Dragon Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Cyber Soldier SunseedGeniusLoci-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunseed Genius Loci Protron-JP-Anime-VR.png | Protron Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Zombino Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Divine Dragon Ragnarok Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Alexandrite Dragon Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Wattaildragon Effect Monsters CrackingDragon-EN-Anime-VR.png | Cracking Dragon Linkslayer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Linkslayer HackWorm-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hack Worm EvilswarmMandragora-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Evilswarm Mandragora MaraudingCaptain-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marauding Captain DigitalBugWebsolder-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Digital Bug Websolder ZoodiacRatpier-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Zoodiac Ratpier SalvagentDriver-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salvagent Driver CyberseWizard-EN-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Wizard StackReviver-EN-Anime-VR.png | Stack Reviver BackupSecretary-JP-Anime-VR.png | Backup Secretary GoukiSuprex-EN-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Suprex GoukiTwistcobra-EN-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Twistcobra GoukiRiscorpio-EN-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Riscorpio GoukiHeadbatt-EN-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Headbatt‎ Draconnet-JP-Anime-VR.png | Draconnet Hoshiningen-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hoshiningen DarkAngel-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dark Angel TrickstarLilybell-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Lilybell TrickstarCandina-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Candina TrickstarLycoris-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Lycoris DefectCompiler-JP-Anime-VR.png | Defect Compiler CapacitorStalker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Capacitor Stalker GatewayDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gateway Dragon SnifferDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sniffer Dragon MagnarokketDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Magnarokket Dragon LinkbeltWallDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Linkbelt Wall Dragon InterruptResistor-JP-Anime-VR.png | Interrupt Resistor AutorokketDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Autorokket Dragon BalancerLord-JP-Anime-VR.png | Balancer Lord AnesthrokketDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Anesthrokket Dragon AltergeistMarionetter-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergiest Marionetter AltergeistKunquery-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergiest Kunquery AltergeistMeluseek-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Meluseek AltergeistSilquitous-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Silquitous LockoutGardna-JP-Anime-VR.png | Lockout Gardna Backlinker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Backlinker StripingPartner-JP-Anime-VR.png | Striping Partner ScanDoll-JP-Anime-VR.png | Scan Doll SphereKuriboh-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Sphere Kuriboh TentaclusterDarkwhip-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tentacluster Darkwhip TentaclusterDrillworm-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tentacluster Drillworm FlickClown-JP-Anime-VR.png | Flick Clown DualAssembwurm-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dual Assembwurm Dotscaper-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dotscaper TrickstarNarkissus-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Narkissus TentaclusterBlastsucker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tentacluster Blastsucker TindangleBaseGardna-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tindangle Base Gardna Bitrooper-JP-Anime-VR.png | Bitrooper CyberseGadget-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Gadget TindangleHound-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tindangle Hound TindangleAngel-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tindangle Angel TorpedoFish-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Torpedo Fish PrimeMaterialDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Prime Material Dragon PokiDraco-JP-Anime-VR.png | Poki Draco KidmodoDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Kidmodo Dragon ArkbraveDragon-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Arkbrave Dragon GamecieltheSeaTurtleKaiju-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju DrollLockBird-JP-Anime-VR.png | Droll & Lock Bird HelixxMarmotroll-JP-Anime-VR.png | Helixx Marmotroll HelixxDreadrat-JP-Anime-VR.png | Helixx Dreadrat GoukiOctostretch-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Octostretch JackWyvern-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Jack Wyvern TrickstarNightshade-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Nightshade DarkMummyProbe-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dark Mummy Probe DarkMummyInfuser-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dark Mummy Infuser TrickstarMandrake-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Mandrake GiantGerm-JP-Anime-VR.png | Giant Germ SteelswarmMantis-JP-Anime-VR.png | Steelswarm Mantis SteelswarmHercules-JP-Anime-VR.png | Steelswarm Hercules GreenBaboonDefenderoftheForest-JP-Anime-VR.png | Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest YellowBaboonArcheroftheForest-JP-Anime-VR.png | Yellow, Baboon, Defender of the Forest LinkInfraFlier-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Infra-Flier DefragDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Defrag Dragon BackgroundDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Background Dragon SunvineMaiden-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunvine Maiden Latency-JP-Anime-VR.png | Latency ROMCloudia-JP-Anime-VR.png | ROM Cloudia TriggeringWurm-JP-Anime-VR.png | Triggering Wurm GoukiMoonsault-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Moonsault GoukiRingtrainer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Ringtrainer ShelrokketDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Shelrokket Dragon MetalrokketDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Metalrokket Dragon GoukiTagpartner-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Tagpartner HibernationDragon-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Hibernation Dragon BootStaggered-JP-Anime-VR.png | Boot Staggered SpinHeadedBehemoth-JP-Anime-VR.png | Spin-Headed Behemoth FaultTolelancer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Foal Tolelancer OverflowDragon-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Overflow Dragon BlastPowderDragon-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Blast Powder Dragon SwapCleric-JP-Anime-VR.png | Swap Cleric ChobhamArmorDragon-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Chobham Armor Dragon DropDraco-JP-Anime-VR.png | Drop Draco RescueInterlacer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Rescue Interlacer SIMMTablir-JP-Anime-VR.png | SIMM Tablir ProtectionWizard-JP-Anime-VR.png | Protection Wizard ClusterCongester-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cluster Congester Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Fairy Tail - Luna Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Fairy Tail - Rella Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Fairy Tail - Sleeper Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Fairy Tail - Snow Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Zombina DegradeBuster-JP-Anime-VR.png | Degrade Buster DefconBird-JP-Anime-VR.png | Defcon Bird HydradriveBooster-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Booster CoveredHydradrive-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Covered Hydradrive DScaleSaberSardine-JP-Anime-VR.png | D-Scale Saber Sardine SalamangreatMeer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Meer SalamangreatFoxy-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Foxy SalamangreatFalco-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Falco DScalePiercingSaury-JP-Anime-VR.png | D-Scale Piercing Saury DinowrestlerCapoeiraptor-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor SalamangreatJackJaguar-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Jack Jaguar DinowrestlerCapaptera-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinowrestler Capaptera DinowrestlerMartialAnkylo-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinowrestler Martial Ankylo DinowrestlerRambrachio-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Dinowrestler Rambrachio DronePawn-JP-Anime-VR.png | Drone Pawn ClockWyvern-JP-Anime-VR.png | Clock Wyvern TrashHacker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trash Hacker RAMClouder-JP-Anime-VR.png | RAM Clouder TrickstarBirdhelm-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Birdhelm SalamangreatWolvie-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Wolvie TrickstarCorobane-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Corobane SalamangreatRaccoon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Raccoon FlameBufferlo-JP-Anime-VR.png | Flame Bufferlo CatcheEveL2-JP-Anime-VR.png | Catche Eve L2‎ CyberseWhiteHat-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse White Hat BreakHydradrive-JP-Anime-VR.png | Break Hydradrive WidgetKid-JP-Anime-VR.png | Widget Kid Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Mirage Dragon Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Ancient Dragon ScrapKong-JP-Anime-VR.png | Scrap Kong DespairfromtheDark-JP-Anime-VR.png | Despair from the Dark PlagueWolf-JP-Anime-VR.png | Plague Wolf PhoenixGearfried-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Phoenix Gearfried ValkyrianKnight-JP-Anime-VR.png | Valkyrian Knight DuplicateDrone-JP-Anime-VR.png | Duplicate Drone SalamangreatParro-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Parro SalamangreatMole-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Mole StormCipher-JP-Anime-VR.png | Storm Cipher SkullConductor-JP-Anime-VR.png | Skull Conductor SalamangreatFoxer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Foxer PhotonThrasher-JP-Anime-VR.png | Photon Thrasher ExarionUniverse-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Exarion Universe SeaArchiver-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sea Archiver PoisoningBlocker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Poisoning Blocker GGolemRockHammer-JP-Anime-VR.png | G Golem Rock Hammer LauncherCommander-JP-Anime-VR.png | Launcher Commander StormriderGriffore-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormrider Griffore StormriderHippogriff-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormrider Hippogriff StormriderHarpiarm-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormrider Harpiarm SpeedburstDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Speedburst Dragon StormriderSkyfisher-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormrider Skyfisher RokketSynchron-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Rokket Synchron CyberseSynchron-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Synchron DinowrestlerMartialAmpelo-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinowrestler Martial Ampelo DinowrestlerPankratops-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinowrestler Pankratops DinowrestlerEskrimamenchi-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi GGolemPebbleDog-JP-Anime-VR.png | G Golem Pebble Dog DinowrestlerCoelasilat-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinowrestler Coelasilat DroneCorporal-JP-Anime-VR.png | Drone Corporal AltergeistFifinellag-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Fifinellag DroneAsteroid-JP-Anime-VR.png | Drone Asteroid DroneCarrier-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Drone Carrier ScudDrone-JP-Anime-VR.png | Scud Drone ChecksumDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Checksum Dragon DMZDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | DMZ Dragon VulnerabilityDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Vulnerability Dragon DroneXL-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Drone XL ArmatosLegioSica-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Sica ArmatosLegioGradius-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Gradius ArmatosLegioSpeculata-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Speculata ArmatosLegioScutum-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Scutum DroneRecycler-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Drone Recycler ArmatosLegioMagicaAlcum-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Magica Alcum DinowrestlerValeonyx-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Dinowrestler Valeonyx DinowrestlerMartialAnga-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinowrestler Martial Anga DinowrestlerSystegosaur-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinowrestler Systegosaur CrossDebug-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cross Debug GridSweeper-JP-Anime-VR.png | Grid Sweeper FirewallGuardian-JP-Anime-VR.png | Firewall Guardian MarincessSeaHorse-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Sea Horse MarincessSeaStar-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Sea Star ArmatosLegioGalea-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Galea SunseedShadow-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunseed Shadow SunseedTwin-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunseed Twin SalamangreatFowl-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Fowl StormriderGargoyle-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormrider Gargoyle SalamangreatBeatBison-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Beat Bison StormriderGulldiver-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormrider Gulldiver SalamangreatGazelle-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Gazelle SalamangreatSpinny-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Spinny StormriderTubieloof-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormrider Tubieloof MarincessMandarin-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Mandarin MarincessCrownTail-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Crown Tail HydradriveMutation-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Mutation CodebreakerZeroDay-JP-Anime-VR.png | Codebreaker Zero Day HydradriveBringer-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Hydradrive Bringer HydradriveAgent-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Hydradrive Agent ArmatosLegioSegmentata-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Segmentata EstrangementDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Estrangement Dragon HydradriveElement-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Element ThresholdBorg-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Threshold Borg MicroCoder-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Micro Coder CodeGenerator-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Code Generator AllureQueenLV3-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Allure Queen LV3 AllureQueenLV5-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Allure Queen LV5 AllureQueenLV7-JP-Anime-VR.png | Allure Queen LV7 Pikari@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Pikari @Ignister Bururu@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Bururu @Ignister Doyon@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Doyon @Ignister Achichi@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Achichi @Ignister AppliancerSocketroll-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Socketroll AltergeistPookuery-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Pookuery AltergeistFijialert-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Fijialert AppliancerBreakerbuncle-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Breakerbuncle Hiyari@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hiyari @Ignister Doshin@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Doshin @Ignister GoukiIronClaw-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Iron Claw GoukiGuts-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Gouki Guts GoukiDiver-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Diver GoukiDoubleImpact-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Double Impact TopologinaBabee-JP-Anime-VR.png | Topologina Babee TopologinaMaybee-JP-Anime-VR.png | Topologina Maybee TopologinaGatsbee-JP-Anime-VR.png | Topologina Gatsbee TopologinaBambee-JP-Anime-VR.png | Topologina Bambee Donyoribo@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Donyoribo @Ignister MarincessBlueTang-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Blue Tang MarincessBasilalima-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Basilalima TindangleReturner-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tindangle Returner TindangleIntruder-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tindangle Intruder AppliancerCopybokkle-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Copybokkle SalamangreatLemming-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Lemming SalamangreatZebroidX-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Zebroid X RokketRecharger-JP-Anime-VR.png | Rokket Recharger SilverrokketDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Silverrokket Dragon NoctovisionDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Noctovision Dragon KarmaceptDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Karmacept Dragon SalamangreatSalamandra-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Salamandra GarbageCollector-JP-Anime-VR.png | Garbage Collector FormudSkipper-JP-Anime-VR.png | Formud Skipper Overfloater-JP-Anime-VR.png | Overfloater ParalleleXceed-JP-Anime-VR.png | Parallel eXceed Ritual Monsters CyberseMagician-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Magician SalamangreatEmeraldEagle-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Emerald Eagle WaterLeviathan@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Water Leviathan @Ignister Fusion Monsters CyberseClockDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Clock Dragon TrickstarBandSweetGuitar-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar SalamangreatVioletChimera-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Violet Chimera DinowrestlerChimeraTWrextle-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle FortressdroneBeehive-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Fortressdrone Beehive EarthGolem@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Earth Golem @Ignister Synchro Monsters BorreloadSavageDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Borreload Savage Dragon CyberseQuantumDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Quantum Dragon DinowrestlerGigaSpinosavate-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate AltergeistDragvirion-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Dragvirion CommandroneDoubleSniper-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Commandrone Double Sniper WindPegasus@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Wind Pegasus @Ignister Xyz Monsters ZoodiacHammerkong-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Zoodiac Hammerkong DigitalBugCorebage-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Digital Bug Corebage FirewalleXceedDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Firewall eXceed Dragon SalamangreatMiragestallio-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Miragestallio BorreloadeXchargeDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Borreload eXcharge Dragon LightDragon@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Light Dragon @Ignister SalamangreatBlazeDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Blaze Dragon Link Monsters DecodeTalker-EN-Anime-VR.png | Decode Talker BorreloadDragon-EN-Anime-VR.png | Borreload Dragon GoukiTheGreatOgre-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki The Great Ogre LinkSpider-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Spider LinkBumper-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Bumper Honeybot-JP-Anime-VR.png | Honeybot TrickstarHollyAngel-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Holly Angel EncodeTalker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Encode Talker TwinTriangleDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Twin Triangle Dragon TopologicBomberDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Topologic Bomber Dragon FirewallDragon-EN-Anime-VR.png | Firewall Dragon TripleBurstDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Three Burst Blast Dragon AltergeistPrimebanshee-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Primebanshee UnderclockTaker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Underclock Taker ExcodeTalker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Excode Talker TentaclusterNautilus-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Tentacluster Nautilus VectorScareArchfiend-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Vector Scare Archfiend TrickstarBlackCatbat-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Trickstar Black Catbat FlameAdministrator-JP-Anime-VR.png | Flame Administrator TindangleAcuteCerberus-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tindangle Acute Cerberus RecoverySorcerer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Recovery Sorcerer SecureGardna-JP-Anime-VR.png | Security Gardna GoukiThunderOgre-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Thunder Ogre HelixxGothiclone-JP-Anime-VR.png | Helixx Gothiclone HelixxNecroDarwin-JP-Anime-VR.png | Helixx Necro Darwin GoukiTheMasterOgre-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki The Master Ogre DarkMummySurgicalForceps-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps TrickstarBellaMadonna-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Bella Madonna MotorWormSpreaderQueen-JP-Anime-VR.png | Motor Worm Spreader Queen SpaceInsulator-JP-Anime-VR.png | Space Insulator PowercodeTalker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Powercode Talker AltergeistKidolga-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Kidolga TopologicTrisbaena-JP-Anime-VR.png | Topologic Trisbaena SunvineThrasher-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunvine Thrasher SunavalonDryas-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunavalon Dryas SunvineGardna-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunvine Gardna SunvineHealer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunvine Healer SunavalonDryades-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunavalon Dryades TrickstarCrimsonHeart-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Crimson Heart SunavalonDryanome-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunavalon Dryanome TrickstarBloom-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Trickstar Bloom TrickstarDelfiendium-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Delfiendium LinkDisciple-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Disciple LinkDevotee-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Devotee BinarySorceress-JP-Anime-VR.png | Binary Sorceress MultiSledgehammer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Multi Sledgehammer BinaryBlader-JP-Anime-VR.png | Binary Blader SunavalonDaphne-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunavalon Daphne TalkbackLancer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Talkback Lancer SunavalonDryatrentiay-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunavalon Dryatrentiay GoukiJetOgre-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Jet Ogre GoukiHeelOgre-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Heel Ogre BoosterDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Booster Dragon GoukiTheGiantOgre-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki The Giant Ogre BorrelswordDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Borrelsword Dragon FlashChargeDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Flash Charge Dragon SecurityDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Security Dragon TranscodeTalker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Transcode Talker TopologicGumblarDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Topologic Gumblar Dragon Linkuriboh-JP-Anime-VR.png | Linkuriboh VorticularDrumgon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Vorticular Drumgon RestorationPointGuard-JP-Anime-VR.png | Restoration Point Guard MiniborrelDragon-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Miniborrel Dragon BorrelguardDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Borrelguard Dragon Elphase-JP-Anime-VR.png | Elphase FlowHydradrive-JP-Anime-VR.png | Flow Hydradrive CyberseWitch-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Witch CoolantHydradrive-JP-Anime-VR.png | Coolant Hydradrive ShootingcodeTalker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Shootingcode Talker DScaleBattleCoela-JP-Anime-VR.png | D-Scale Battle Coela SalamangreatHeatleo-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Heatleo DScaleFullMetalDunkle-JP-Anime-VR.png | D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle DinowrestlerKingTWrextle-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinowrestler King T Wrextle BattledroneSergeant-JP-Anime-VR.png | Battledrone Sergeant BattledroneGeneral-JP-Anime-VR.png | Battledrone General MedicdroneDock-JP-Anime-VR.png | Medicdrone Dock ClockSpartoi-JP-Anime-VR.png | Clock Spartoi TrickstarDivaridis-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Trickstar Divaridis BurnHydradrive-JP-Anime-VR.png | Burn Hydradrive TwinHydradriveKnight-JP-Anime-VR.png | Twin Hydradrive Knight UpdateJammer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Update Jammer DetonateDeleter-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Detonate Deleter TridentHydradriveLord-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Trident Hydradrive Lord MetalBaboonRuffianoftheForest-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Metal Baboon, Ruffian of the Forest GoukiTheBladeOgre-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki The Blade Ogre SalamangreatSunlightWolf-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf Pentestag-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Pentestag GoukiTheSolidOgre-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki The Solid Ogre GaiaSabertheLightningShadow-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow TriGateWizard-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tri-Gate Wizard DoublebyteDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Doublebyte Dragon ProxyDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Proxy Dragon GGolemInvalidDolmen-JP-Anime-VR.png | G Golem Invalid Dolmen ZombieProsaber-JP-Anime-VR.png | Zombie Prosaber GGolemCrystalHeart-JP-Anime-VR.png | G Golem Crystal Heart ClockLizard-JP-Anime-VR.png | Clock Lizard DillingerousDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dillingerous Dragon StormridershipRockbuster-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormridership Rockbuster StormridershipBahamutBomber-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormridership Bahamut Bomber GrandHydradrive-JP-Anime-VR.png | Grand Hydradrive RousingHydradriveMonarch-JP-Anime-VR.png | Rousing Hydradrive Monarch CyberseWicckid-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Wicckid GGolemStubbornMenhir-JP-Anime-VR.png | G Golem Stubborn Menhir GGolemDignifiedTrilithon-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | G Golem Dignified Trilithon BattledroneWarrant-JP-Anime-VR.png | Battledrone Warrant ArmatosLegioDecurion-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Decurion ArmatosLegioCenturion-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Centurion ArmatosLegioLegatusLegionis-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis DinowrestlerTerraParkourio-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio MarincessBlueSlug-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Marincess Blue Slug MarincessCoralAnemone-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Coral Anemone MarincessMarbledRock-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Marbled Rock ArmatosLegioPrimiOrdines-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Primi Ordines ArmatosLegioPilusPrior-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Pilus Prior SunavalonMelias-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunavalon Melias ArmatosLegioTribunusMilitum-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Tribunus Militum ArmatosLegioMagnusDux-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Magnus Dux SalamangreatBalelynx-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Balelynx StormridershipStratastorm-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormridership Stratastorm StormriderflagshipBahamutBomberCustom-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormriderflagship Bahamut Bomber Custom CubicHydradriveLord-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cubic Hydradrive Lord MarincessCrystalHeart-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Crystal Heart TesseractHydradriveMonarch-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tesseract Hydradrive Monarch MarincessWonderHeart-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Wonder Heart ProtocolGardna-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Protocol Gardna CodebreakerVirusSwordsman-JP-Anime-VR.png | Codebreaker Virus Swordsman CodebreakerVirusBerserker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Codebreaker Virus Berserker ExtendedDecodeTalker-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Extended Decode Talker ParadoxHydradriveAtlas-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Paradox Hydradrive Atlas SalamangreatPyroPhoenix-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix ArmatosLegioPlumbumTrident-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Plumbum Trident ArmatosLegioEquesFlamma-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Legio Eques Flamma AlterationHydradrive-JP-Anime-VR.png | Alteration Hydradrive ChimeraHydradriveDragrid-JP-Anime-VR.png | Chimera Hydradrive Dragrid ChimeraHydradriveDragheadAqua-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Aqua ChimeraHydradriveDragheadFlame-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Flame PerfectronHydradriveDragon-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon CodeTalker-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Code Talker FirewallDragonDarkfluid-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Firewall Dragon Darkfluid GoldenAllureQueen-JP-Anime-VR.png | Golden Allure Queen Linguriboh-JP-Anime-VR.png | Linguriboh DarkTemplar@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dark Templar @Ignister FirePhoenix@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Fire Phoenix @Ignister AppliancerCeltopus-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Celtopus AppliancerVacculephant-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Vacculephant AppliancerPropelion-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Propelion AltergeistMemorygant-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Memorygant AppliancerLaundryDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Laundry Dragon GoukiThePowerloadOgre-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Gouki The Powerload Ogre TopologinaSassabee-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Topologina Sassabee MarincessGreatBubbleReef-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Marincess Great Bubble Reef AppliancerKappaScale-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Kappa Scale AppliancerLaundryDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Dryer Drake QuadborrelDragon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Quadborrel Dragon TopologicZeroboros-JP-Anime-VR.png | Topologic Zeroboros SplashMage-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Splash Mage TheArrivalCyberse@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister Darkwight@Ignister-JP-Anime-VR.png | Darkwight @Ignister Exslayer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Exslayer Token Monsters DragonoidToken-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dragonoid Token GadgetToken-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gadget Token TindangleToken-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tindangle Token HelixxToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Helixx Token DarkMummyToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Dark Mummy Token MotorWormToken-JP-Anime-VR.png | Motor Worm Token LinkToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Link Token SunvineToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Sunvine Token OverflowToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Overflow Token SpoolToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Spool Token CongesterToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Congester Token HydradriveToken-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Token SecurityToken-JP-Anime-VR.png | Security Token DScaleToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | D-Scale Token ClockToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Clock Token DroneToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Drone Token CynetToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Cynet Token TrickstarToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Trickstar Token RationToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Ration Token GGolemToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | G Golem Token SalamangreatToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | Salamangreat Token @IgnisterToken-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | @Ignister Token Spell Cards AirCrackingStorm-JP-Anime-VR.png | Air Cracking Storm EffectCowl-JP-Anime-VR.png | Effect Cowl DDoSAttack-JP-Anime-VR.png | DDoS Attack GoukiReMatch-EN-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Re-Match CyberseAnnihilation-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Annihilation GoblinsSecretRemedy-JP-Anime-VR.png | Goblin's Secret Remedy BlackPendant-JP-Anime-VR.png | Black Pendant TrickstarLightStage-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Light Stage TrickstarVision-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Vision SecurityBlock-JP-Anime-VR.png | Security Block CynetUniverse-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cynet Universe FrontlineDisturbance-JP-Anime-VR.png | Frontline Disturbance DragonoidGenerator-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dragonoid Generator FirePrison-JP-Anime-VR.png | Fire Prison QuickLaunch-JP-Anime-VR.png | Quick Launch CyberseCache-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Cache ArrowCharge-JP-Anime-VR.png | Arrow Charge SquibDraw-JP-Anime-VR.png | Squib Draw BootSectorLaunch-JP-Anime-VR.png | Boot Sector Launch BattleBuffer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Battle Buffer AbyssInvitation-JP-Anime-VR.png | Abyss Invitation MachineDuplication-JP-Anime-VR.png | Machine Duplication CynetDefrag-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cynet Defrag FlexibleTentacluster-JP-Anime-VR.png | Flexible Tentacluster TrickstarTemptation-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Temptation LinkHole-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Hole AlertLancer-JP-Anime-VR.png | Alert Lancer NagelsProtection-JP-Anime-VR.png | Nagel's Protection CynetBackdoor-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cynet Backdoor EulersCircuit-JP-Anime-VR.png | Euler's Circuit Transmodify-JP-Anime-VR.png | Transmodify TwinTwisters-JP-Anime-VR.png | Twin Twisters GoukiDarkMask-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Dark Mask GoukiPoisonMist-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Poison Mist GraveyardIncubation-JP-Anime-VR.png | Graveyard Incubation GoukiSerpentSplash-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Serpent Splash Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Reinforcement of the Army Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | The Warrior Returning Alive GoukiFaceTurn-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Face Turn TempleoftheKings-JP-Anime-VR.png | Temple of the Kings MonsterRestitch-JP-Anime-VR.png | Monster Restitch EkibyoDrakmord-JP-Anime-VR.png | Ekibyo Drakmord InfectedMail-JP-Anime-VR.png | Infected Mail HandDestruction-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hand Destruction AFeatherofthePhoenix-JP-Anime-VR.png | A Feather of the Phoenix SoulCharge-JP-Anime-VR.png | Soul Charge WildNaturesRelease-JP-Anime-VR.png | Wild Nature's Release WormholeDefense-JP-Anime-VR.png | Wormhole Defense MotorWormBait-JP-Anime-VR.png | Motor Worm Bait MotorWormGate-JP-Anime-VR.png | Motor Worm Gate CybersalCyclone-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cybersal Cyclone MistakenArrest-JP-Anime-VR.png | Mistaken Arrest TrickstarLightArena-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Light Arena TrickstarBouquet-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Bouquet SunvineShrine-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunvine Shrine LinkProcessingFailure-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Processing Failure SunavalonCursedReborn-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunavalon Cursed Reborn LinkAtrocity-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Atrocity LinkProtection-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Protection GoukiShout-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Shout GoukiGrit-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Grit SpoolCode-JP-Anime-VR.png | Spool Code CynetStorm-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cynet Storm LinkRecovery-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Recovery Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Link Coin BorrelRegenerator-JP-Anime-VR.png | Borrel Regenerator DisconnectLinker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Disconnect Linker SpamMail-JP-Anime-VR.png | Spam Mail ZeroExtraLink-JP-Anime-VR.png | Zero Extra Link LinkBound-JP-Anime-VR.png | Bound Link CastleLink-JP-Anime-VR.png | Castle Link JudgementArrows-JP-Anime-VR.png | Judgement Arrows OneTimePasscode-JP-Anime-VR.png | One-Time Passcode CynetRitual-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cynet Ritual DScaleTorpedo-JP-Anime-VR.png | D-Scale Torpedo MonsterReincarnation-JP-Anime-VR.png | Monster Reincarnation SalamangreatSanctuary-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Sanctuary WorldDinoWrestling-JP-Anime-VR.png | World Dino Wrestling Dinomuscle-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dinomuscle LinkFiresReturn-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Fire's Return RiseoftheSalamangreat-JP-Anime-VR.png | Rise of the Salamangreat DroneLauncherUnit-JP-Anime-VR.png | Drone Launcher Unit CyberseBridge-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Bridge AssembleDrone-JP-Anime-VR.png | Assemble Drone DimensionLink-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dimension Link CynetFusion-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cynet Fusion TrickstarVision-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Vision TrickstarLiveStage-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Live Stage TrickstarFusion-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Fusion FusionofFire-JP-Anime-VR.png | Fusion of Fire HalfShut-JP-Anime-VR.png | Half Shut HydradriveAccelerator-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Accelerator Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Dragon Shrine Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Dragon Ravine Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Card Trader Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Dragon's Gunfire Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Stamping Destruction DoubleSummon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Double Summon CalloftheMummy-JP-Anime-VR.png | Call of the Mummy SurroundedbyFallenWolves-JP-Anime-VR.png | Surrounded by Fallen Wolves MajestyofFire-JP-Anime-VR.png | Majesty of Fire PhoenixGearblade-JP-Anime-VR.png | Phoenix Gearblade EdgeofDarkness-JP-Anime-VR.png | Edge of Darkness MirrorCoatUnit-JP-Anime-VR.png | Mirror Coat Unit GoukiUnity-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gouki Unity RisingFire-JP-Anime-VR.png | Rising Fire TempestFire-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tempest Fire BigBangShot-JP-Anime-VR.png | Big Bang Shot LimiterRemoval-JP-Anime-VR.png | Limiter Removal ForbiddenLance-JP-Anime-VR.png | Forbidden Lance Megamorph-JP-Anime-VR.png | Megamorph TremendousFire-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tremendous Fire ThunderCrash-JP-Anime-VR.png | Thunder Crash CostDown-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cost Down GravityBalance-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gravity Balance LinkBack-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Back LinkDrive-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Drive StormriderTurbulence-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormrider Turbulence StormriderReturn-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormrider Return CynetMining-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cynet Mining GridRod-JP-Anime-VR.png | Grid Rod HydradriveRebuild-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Rebuild HydradriveDefragment-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Defragment ResumeMace-JP-Anime-VR.png | Resume Mace SuspendWand-JP-Anime-VR.png | Suspend Wand HydradriveScabbard-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Scabbard TyrantDinoFusion-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tyrant Dino Fusion SpacetimeTranscendence-JP-Anime-VR.png | Spacetime Transcendence DinoRoar-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dino Roar DroneForceTuning-JP-Anime-VR.png | Drone Force Tuning BlitzDrone-JP-Anime-VR.png | Blitz Drone ArmatosColosseum-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Colosseum DroneUnity-JP-Anime-VR.png | Drone Unity ArmatosLex-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Lex DroneForceFusion-JP-Anime-VR.png | Drone Force Fusion CrazyEvolution-JP-Anime-VR.png | Crazy Evolution FuryofFire-JP-Anime-VR.png | Fury of Fire HydradriveUtilization-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Utilization HydradriveImpact-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Impact SunvinePlunder-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunvine Plunder SunvineCrossBreed-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunvine Cross Breed ArmatosReplacement-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Replacement JudgementSword-JP-Anime-VR.png | Judgement Sword SalamangreatClaw-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Claw StormriderBlast-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stormrider Blast SalamangreatPerformance-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Performance SalamangreatSparks-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Sparks SalamangreatSublimation-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Sublimation MarincessBubbleBlast-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Bubble Blast PropertyFlood-JP-Anime-VR.png | Property Flood MarincessBattleOcean-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Battle Ocean LinkSatellite-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Satellite CodebreakBind-JP-Anime-VR.png | Codebreak Bind DecodeDestruction-JP-Anime-VR.png | Decode Destruction CybersePride-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Pride HydradriveProtection-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Protection SalamangreatShrine-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Shrine WilloftheSalamangreat-JP-Anime-VR.png | Will of the Salamangreat SalamangreatBurningShell-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Burning Shell SalamangreatTranscendence-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Transcendence CrossLinkageHack-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cross Linkage Hack ArmatosFulgur-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Fulgur HydradriveReadvent-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Readvent CynetCodec-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cynet Codec CynetOptimize-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cynet Optimization AllurePalace-JP-Anime-VR.png | Allure Palace AllureDance-JP-Anime-VR.png | Allure Dance IgnisterAiLand-JP-Anime-VR.png | Ignister AiLand AiAiWall-JP-Anime-VR.png | Ai Ai Wall AppliancerReuse-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Reuse AppliancerTest-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Test AppliancerConversion-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Conversion TAiStrike-JP-Anime-VR.png | TAi Strike AidleReborn-JP-Anime-VR.png | Aidle Reborn AiLoveYousion-JP-Anime-VR.png | AiLove Yousion AiMine-JP-Anime-VR.png | Ai Mine TopologinaHoneycombBeehicle-JP-Anime-VR.png | Topologina Honeycomb Beehicle TAimedTechnique-JP-Anime-VR.png | TAimed Technique StairsofMail-JP-Anime-VR.png | Stairs of Mail AisRitual-JP-Anime-VR.png | Ai's Ritual AppliancerElectrilyricalWorld-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Electrilyrical World AppliancerCoating-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Coating SalamangreatFang-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Fang AppliancerRecycle-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Recycle AppliancerReduce-JP-Anime-VR.png | Appliancer Reduce SalamangreatTail-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Tail SalamangreatKernel-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Kernel FinalOffguard-JP-Anime-VR.png | Final Offguard BorrelHalfReplace-JP-Anime-VR.png | Borrel Half Replace LinkBurst-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Burst BurningDraw-JP-Anime-VR.png | Burning Draw CompromAIse-JP-Anime-VR.png | CompromAIse CynetClosure-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cynet Closure AiContact-JP-Anime-VR.png | Ai Contact FAIghtingSpirit-JP-Anime-VR.png | FAIghting Spirit Trap Cards ThreeStrikesBarrier-JP-Anime-VR.png | Three Strikes Barrier CyberseBeacon-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Beacon PulseMines-JP-Anime-VR.png | Pulse Mines CyberseShatter-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cyberse Shatter Reinforcements-JP-Anime-VR.png | Reinforcements TrapHole-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trap Hole TrickstarReincarnation-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Reincarnation TrickstarScatter-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Scatter LinkRestart-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Restart RemoteRebirth-JP-Anime-VR.png | Remote Rebirth ParallelPortArmor-JP-Anime-VR.png | Parallel Port Armor CynetRefresh-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cynet Refresh RecodedAlive-JP-Anime-VR.png | Recoded Alive BorrelCooling-JP-Anime-VR.png | Borrel Cooling PersonalSpoofing-JP-Anime-VR.png | Personal Spoofing AltergeistCamouflage-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Camouflage AltergeistProtocol-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Protocol AltergeistManifestation-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Manifestation TrickstarCascade-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Cascade LemoinePoint-JP-Anime-VR.png | Lemoine Point LimitCode-JP-Anime-VR.png | Limit Code TindangleDelaunay-JP-Anime-VR.png | Tindangle Delaunay DopplerPhaseCoating-JP-Anime-VR.png | Doppler Phase Coating GergonnesEnd-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gergonne's End MorleysShield-JP-Anime-VR.png | Morley's Shield ThreateningRoar-JP-Anime-VR.png | Threatening Roar HeavyStormDuster-JP-Anime-VR.png | Heavy Storm Duster RegenerationCure-JP-Anime-VR.png | Regeneration Cure Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Desperate Tag Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Rising Energy CurrentCorruptionVirus-JP-Anime-VR.png | Current Corruption Virus TrickstarPerennial-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Perennial RootRansomVirus-JP-Anime-VR.png | Root Ransom Virus WormRevival-JP-Anime-VR.png | Worm Revival EggClutch-JP-Anime-VR.png | Egg Clutch UrgentLink-JP-Anime-VR.png | Urgent Link FakeTrap-JP-Anime-VR.png | Fake Trap MirrorForce-JP-Anime-VR.png | Mirror Force RedReboot-JP-Anime-VR.png | Red Reboot TrickstarTreat-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Treat SunvineBurial-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunvine Burial TrickstarMaribold-JP-Anime-VR.png | Trickstar Maribold SunbloomDoom-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunbloom Doom SunavalonGloriousGrowth-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunavalon Glorious Growth SunavalonForce-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunavalon Force OverloadAnchor-JP-Anime-VR.png | Overload Anchor SunavalonBloom-JP-Anime-VR.png | Sunavalon Bloom LinkSurgeCounter-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Surge Counter MirrorForceLauncher-JP-Anime-VR.png | Mirror Force Launcher ShieldHandler-JP-Anime-VR.png | Shield Handler LinkTurret-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Turret DropFrameWedge-JP-Anime-VR.png | Drop Frame Wedge TransactionRollback-JP-Anime-VR.png | Transaction Rollback LinkShort-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Short Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Evenly Matched Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Showdown of the Secret Sense Scroll Techniques PacketLink-JP-Anime-VR.png | Packet Link HydradriveGenerator-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Generator PropertySpray-JP-Anime-VR.png | Property Spray Break%26Reverse-JP-Anime-VR.png | Break & Reverse EnergyofFire-JP-Anime-VR.png | Energy of Fire DScaleChaff-JP-Anime-VR.png | D-Scale Chaff CaptureDrone-JP-Anime-VR.png | Capture Drone CureConversion-JP-Anime-VR.png | Cure Conversion DemolitionDrone-JP-Anime-VR.png | Demolition Drone ExcessLesserLinker-JP-Anime-VR.png | Excess Lesser Linker GateofFire-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gate of Fire ArrowBreak-JP-Anime-VR.png | Arrow Break HydradriveCycle-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Cycle LinkRation-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Ration Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Birthright Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Dragon's Rage DroneBarricade-JP-Anime-VR.png | Drone Barricade 3DBioScanner-JP-Anime-VR.png | 3D Bio Scanner ChaosBurst-JP-Anime-VR.png | Chaos Burst TorrentialReborn-JP-Anime-VR.png | Torrential Reborn LinkRush-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Rush GravityFluctuation-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gravity Fluctuation LoveGravity-JP-Anime-VR.png | Love Gravity MagicCylinder-JP-Anime-VR.png | Magic Cylinder ReverseEngineering-JP-Anime-VR.png | Reverse Engineering PropertyFlash-JP-Anime-VR.png | Property Flash GravityVision-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gravity Vision GravityProtection-JP-Anime-VR.png | Gravity Protection InfiniteImpermanence-JP-Anime-VR.png | Infinite Impermanence AltergeistHauntedRock-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Haunted Rock ImperialOrder-JP-Anime-VR.png | Imperial Order SnatchDrone-JP-Anime-VR.png | Snatch Drone AltergeistEmulatelf-JP-Anime-VR.png | Altergeist Emulatelf DinoDeceit-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dino Deceit DinoDomain-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dino Domain DrawDischarge-JP-Anime-VR.png | Draw Discharge DinoSense-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dino Sense HydradriveNightmare-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Nightmare MarincessWave-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Wave MarincessCurrent-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Current SalamangreatRoar-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Roar SalamangreatAscetic-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Ascetic MarincessSnow-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Snow InterferenceCanceller-JP-Anime-VR.png | Interference Canceller MarincessCascade-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Cascade HydradriveTolerance-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Tolerance CodebreakBackfire-JP-Anime-VR.png | Codebreak Backfire LinkCancel-JP-Anime-VR.png | Link Cancel CardofPandora-JP-Anime-VR.png | Card of Pandora DiceLogic-JP-Anime-VR.png | Dice Logic JudgmentRoll-JP-Anime-VR.png | Judgment Roll HydradriveGravity-JP-Anime-VR.png | Hydradrive Gravity ArmatosGloria-JP-Anime-VR.png | Armatos Gloria MindCrush-JP-Anime-VR.png | Mind Crush BorrelRing-JP-Anime-VR.png | Borrel Ring ReturnRiskReservoir-JP-Anime-VR.png | Return Risk Reservoir DrowningMirrorForce-JP-Anime-VR.png | Drowning Mirror Force CamouflageDrone-JP-Anime-VR.png | Camouflage Drone AisHymn-JP-Anime-VR.png | Ai's Hymn AiShadow-JP-Anime-VR.png | Ai Shadow TopologinaBeeswax-JP-Anime-VR.png | Topologina Beeswax MarincessDecision-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Decision MarincessBubbleCircle-JP-Anime-VR.png | Marincess Bubble Circle HAi-JP-Anime-VR.png | HAi SalamangreatRing-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Ring SalamangreatGeyser-JP-Anime-VR.png | Salamangreat Geyser BorrelBusterBarrier-JP-Anime-VR.png | Borrel Buster Barrier CodeHack-JP-Anime-VR.png | Code Hack AisShow-JP-Anime-VR.png | Ai's Show